


warm enough to bear

by humanbehavior



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Stephen King's Carrie References, Telekinesis, but like not a good one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: when minho's mom called him different as a kid, he thought it just meant he was quirky or something. not that he would be the first coming of the antichrist.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	warm enough to bear

**Author's Note:**

> is it the second coming or the first coming yall coz i am not religious n i have no clue ok HELP

minho was always different as a kid. i mean he was closeted to anything that seemed to be the spawn of satan by his mom so when he began public school he was shot with the real world. his mother allowed him to start public school under one condition, he was allowed to be in public school unless he would take his pills regularly. minho never knew what they did but he knew better than to question his mom's intentions. 

that was seven years ago and now minho, a high school junior, doesn't even realize he takes this pill as it's become a routine for him. minho never questioned it until one day, during gym whilst they were changing in the locker room, his friend (or acquaintance, minho doesn't know the difference, to be honest) chan questions him. 

as minho struggles with the cap of his pills, chan laughs lightly at him in a playful way, minho looks over his shoulder to see the boy smiling at him playfully.   
"what?" minho asks, nervously.   
"nothing," chan says, smiling fondly at the brunette, "it's just that- what do you even take those pills for?" 

minho stops struggling with the pill bottle and pauses, huh, that was something he actually didn't know. it'd been so long he'd forgotten what they were for. 

"um, i don't know, actually. my mom makes me take them, she's never told me what they were for." minho says and chan furrows his eyebrows, "dude. what the fuck? that's suspicious as hell. stop taking them, she's probably trying to poison you or something. "

chan probably meant this as a joke but to minho, he couldn't help but take everything serious. chan was right, it was suspicious that his mom had never told him what they'd been for. from that day on, minho had stopped taking them and flushed them down the toilet, one by one. his mother had never suspected a thing until one day he came home and she was sat on the couch, with a book in hand. 

minho froze from where he stood by the entrance of the house. minho walked quickly from the door, attempting to sneak away from whatever she was going to scold him for but, unfortunately, minho is not as slick as he thought. the floorboards creaked loudly as minho went to walk up the stairs. 

his mother's head perked up, "minho?"   
minho groaned internally and turned around, smiling softly, "hi." 

his mother set the book she had in her hand on the small table by the couch, "the toilet was clogged, you know the one upstairs?" 

minho nodded, it was the only toilet he was allowed to use in the house. 

"well i called some company to unclog it and you'll never guess what they found," she said with a sinister fox smile that lay upon her lips. 

"uh, what was it?" minho asked, he didn't even know why she was telling this to minho. she usually just kept to herself and never told minho about literally anything that happened. 

his mother pulled a bag out of god knows where, showing white pills halfway filled, "this is what they found."

she stood up slowly from her chair, "minho, do you know what you take these pills for?"

minho backed away, his foot on one of the steps, with his grip on his backpack strap tightening, "you never told me. y..you refused to."

his mother sighed, tossing a stray piece of hair behind her shoulder, "it was to keep everyone safe."

"safe from what?" minho asks, warily, backing up the stairs. 

" ** _from you._** " 

the two words that escape his mother's mouth immediately activate the boys' fight or flight mode and the next thing he knows is he's attempting to run up the stairs whilst his mother grabs at his legs.

"you were born from sin, minho. your father was a devilish man and once he had inserted himself inside of me, the seed of evil had placed itself inside of me. it's no wonder you ended up like this," she explained, breath heavy, exasperated. she grasped at the boys leg, who frantically began kicking at the woman.

"shut up! it's not my fault!" minho says as he finally makes it up the stairs and runs down the long, long hallway that seems like it goes on forever to his room. 

minho sobs as he frantically makes it to his room, locking the door with shaky hands. minho thinks he's safe for two minutes until a loud thundering bang is at his door and slowly he realizes, the lock isn't going to save him now. 

there's a powerful bang at his door and a crack of broken wood from his door, shows his mother banging the door with her head. 

"stop!" minho croaks out with warm tears running down his face. the banging continues more rapidly, fear trickling down minho's spine. the boy, in a feeling of fear and sadness raises his right hand to the door and yells, "stop! please!" 

as if on command, his black dresser slides in front of the door as a blockade. minho looks down in awe at his hands, he whispers, "what..what happened…" 

his mother breaking the door with her head breaks the moment of minhos moment of temporary silence and awe. her cheeks raw with skin peeling slowly off and blood bordering her face. minho falls to the floor in shock, backing up towards the back of his room, towards his small window. 

minho sobs, his throat dry, "i'm sorry! mommy, please, i'm so sorry!" 

unfortunately, his apologies are not enough. 

her arm bursts through the door, unlocking it from the inside. she slowly opens the door with the dresser still barricading it, as if it weighed little to nothing. 

minho scrambled back frantically but there was nowhere to go. 

she makes it into the small room, walking wobbly like a deer learning how to walk. minho whimpers, frozen in fear, he didn't know what to do she'd never gotten this violent with him, i mean sure, she'd hit him a few times but that was for disciplinary purposes only. 

with a sudden surge of strength, she lunged at the boy, pinning him to floor. minho struggled and squirmed against her absurd amount of strength with tears travelling down the side of his face, "why are you doing this?" 

she smiles devilishly, "to get rid of the sin, minho," she wipes his tears lovingly before, as if she turned into a completely different person, she violently slammed the boys head into the floor repeatedly. dark red liquid came spreading from the boys head slowly. 

minutes passed and minho groaned softly, his cold fingers slowly moving to reach out for his mother. his mother looked down at the boy before scoffing like he was nothing and took a hold of the boys head and yet again, slammed it into the floor. 

she looked down at the boys limp body for a few minutes with no response from him. she looked up to the sky with her hands in a praying pose with red stain across them, she grins the biggest smile she's ever had upon her face and says happily, 

"the sin has been eliminated. "

**Author's Note:**

> so like ive been watching horror movies like a lot recently but here r the movies i referenced incase ur like "huh....thats Familiar " uhhh 1. carrie OBVIOUSLY!  
> 2\. it 3. hereditary n 4. parasite :) hehe


End file.
